


violent creatures (hands can be)

by requiemzoe



Category: Paramore, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, M/M, Trichotillomania, gay babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/requiemzoe/pseuds/requiemzoe
Summary: "its so hot and itchy and i just want it off, josh, yknow?"or2 am facetime calls and hayley cuts most of her hair off while jen watches and tyler and josh cuddle in a bathtub





	1. watch me struggle (from several rooms away)

josh wakes up at 2 am to the sound of a muffled vibrating under his pillow, to which he rolls over and wiggles his fingers around until he feels the hard shape of his iphone. "troll doll would like to facetime!" it's actually hayley, and it's not like they haven't seen each other looking like absolute wrecks at 2 am before, so he clicks the green button and tries to get his eyes to focus. 

hayley is standing in her bathroom, resting her elbows on the sink, pulling at the baby hairs near her forehead and spacing out. when the sound effect goes off, signifying that josh answered the call and he can see her, she jumps and rubs her eyes. "oh, josh, um, hey." she smiles with half her mouth and rests her elbows on the sink again, pulling on the hairs by her ears before continuing. "so, i had a huge mental breakdown earlier and jen came over and comforted me or whatever, but i don't," josh is vaguely able to hear how shaky her voice is, "i think i wanna cut my hair. like, short. i just want it all off.

"it's so hot and itchy and uncomfortable and i want it off as soon as possible and it's so heavy and it sticks to my neck and god i hate it so much and i called you because i need someone to tell me no."

josh clears his throat and groans a i'm-a-17-year-old-boy-who-just-woke-up kind of groan before speaking. "do it, hayls."

"are you serious?"

"you're good at cutting hair so why not? i'll help you dye it again tomorrow so it's ready on monday when we go back to school,"

"oh, god, school. i can't even focus on softball because when i get all sweaty its- ugh."

"yeah, um, anyways. that sucks. so, cut it short so it's off your neck and keep the baby bangs?"

"no, i want those gone too."

"someone's feeling brave. fuck, my mom is coming down the hall, hold on."

he fakes being asleep, hiding his phone under the comforter and yanking his headphones out before putting them back in when he hears her leave.

"ok, all clear. where are your parents?"

"christmas shopping, then staying at my aunt's house for the night, so i have the house to myself to freak the fuck out and impulsively give myself short ass hair." 

josh snorts. "so what color are you thinking of dying it?" his phone buzzes, causing him to jump. 

"um, i was thinking blue with orange somewhere. who texted?"

"i 'unno, lemme check," the screen changes from his face to the word 'paused." "it was tyler. he wants to know if im at home."

"wow, booty calls this late, joshie? i'm impressed."

"shut up." there's a moment of silence. "what do i say oh my god i'm freaking out. maybe he wants to see me."

"of course he wants to see you, dumbass. you're in love. tell him yeah and ask why. speaking of which, lemme text jen and tell her to come over."

"aw, man, that's gonna suck. you two are gonna be all cute and coupley and i'm laying here alone in my room half naked and cold but too lazy to get up and turn my ceiling fan off." 

"not for long. tyler is coming over, remember?" as if on cue, a text notification comes down from the top of the screen, from tyler, reading "i wanna come over. i can come in your window or something."

"ha! you should text him back and be like 'thats not the only thing you'll be coming in while you're here' and see what he says."

"shut up. hey, i should come over to your house and just tell him to meet me over there."

"oh boy, this is gonna be a party. i mean, i'm cool with it as long as you guys wipe down all the surfaces you have sex o-"

"hayley i swear to god i'll end this call right now."

she just snorts and continues flipping through the book of haircuts she found under her bathroom sink. 

-

so they're all in hayley's upstairs bathroom, tyler and josh sitting in the bathtub kinda sorta cuddling and hayley still standing at the sink and jen sitting on the countertop in front of it. "are you sure you wanna do this, hayley?"

"yeah. yeah, it'll help me focus and i'll just feel better altogether. it's just too," she circles her hands around her head, motioning to the bottom half of her hair. "too much."

jenna nods, ever the good listener, and hooks her heels around hayley's back to peck a kiss on her lips before jumping off the counter and sitting on the closed toilet seat. "do it then." 

tyler and josh watch from the tub, silently, and josh feels one of his fingers being lifted up. "whatcha doin?" he mumbles to tyler, turning his head to look at him as best he can from where he's sitting, between tyler's legs. "'m tryna hold your hand."

oh god, his heart just melted.

so they hold hands. not in a gay way. 


	2. not so naive (my sorry eyes can see)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "oh my god, hayls, theres enough dildos for an army in he-"  
> "GET OUT OF THERE JOSH"

"does the back look okay?"

there's only silence in response as josh is too busy looking at tyler's eyelashes. they've switched positions so now josh is sitting indian style with tyler in his lap, their foreheads lightly touching. 

"hey, boyfriends. does the back look okay?"

they both jump, tyler opening his mouth to protest and be like "we're not gay, hayley" but josh holds a palm to his mouth and cranes his neck to see the back of hayley's head around the shower curtain. "yeah, just, like, have jen do the top part."

hayley nods. "babe?"

jenna shuts off her phone and rests it on the countertop. "of course."

the way her hair looks right now, theres a floppy part on top that goes about to her lips. on the left side, it's short, and in the back it's the same length. 

"i like it." tyler has said 17 words to the group of them while he's been here, and 102 to josh.

not that he's counting or anything. that would be weird.

jen is done snipping away at the back of hayley's head, so she gives her back the scissors and places a kiss on her blushing cheek before sitting back down on the lid of the toilet and picking at her fingernails. hayley is flipping the floppy part back and forth when someone speaks.

"y'know, this is kinda like the breakfast club."

everyone's heads turn toward tyler, who's playing with josh's blue hair, braiding it. 

hayley speaks up first. "what do you mean?" 

"well, t-there's that scene, with all of them sitting in a circle in the library. there's only four of us here, so one of the characters has to be excluded f-from this example, but we have a princess," he motions to jen, who smiles softly,  "an athlete," he moves his two extended fingers to hayley, "a brain," he moves them to josh's forehead, and then he moves his index finger to his chest. "and a basket case." he smiles with half his mouth.

"wait, no, i wanna be the criminal."

"you don't steal, joshie."

jenna and hayley exchange a look at the nickname. like, a theyre-so-gay-and-in-love-and-theyre-totally-hooking-up-later look.

"i know but he's the cool one."

"you aren't- josh. you have straight a's."

"i have a b in band."

"still, dude, no way. you're brian johnson."

"he's right, josh."

"yeah, he is. sorry." jenna rests her chin on her knee and tilts it to look at the two. "plus, y'know, the basket case and the brain would be a cute couple."

"eat me."

"ha! that's a line that brian says in the movie."

"how would you know? what, are you all breakfast club experts now just because i wanna be the cool guy?"

"it's my favorite movie." tyler's grin is almost stretching across his face.

"me and hayley watched it on wednesday."

hayley sets the scissors down on the countertop sharply, her face bright red, and looks to jen with wide eyes.

jenna smiles innocently, putting her other knee up and wrapping her arms around both of them. "we got distracted." 

"yeah. there was, um, there was a cat. outside. and we had to go pet it. and then we did and by the time we got back we were so tired we went to sleep. right, jenna?" 

"i 'unno, hayls, i distinctly remember you mentioning that you had a daddy kink, and then we spent the whole night-"

"i swear to god jenna black i'll cut all your hair off right now."

josh smiles devilishly, tyler in tow. "oh, yeah, me and ty could hear you all the way from our houses." he starts slamming his wrist on the rim of the bathtub, making an over exaggerated orgasm face. "oh, jenna! daddy, ugh, _fuck yeah_!" 

tyler blushes wildly, but catches on and starts clapping his hands, mimicking the sound of skin slapping skin. josh is still making his pornstar noises, getting louder and louder, and jen is pressing her lips together tightly so she won't laugh. 

  
her words are muffled, considering the fact that she has both her hands over her face, but everyone hears hayley saying,"i hate all of you so, _so_ much." 

"babe, you gotta admit, they aren't far off."

"oh really?" josh re adjusts himself, crossing his arms and resting them casually across tyler's lap before laying his head on them. 

"nope. not at all. she's so loud."

hayley slides her back down the wall until she's in a sitting position, hands still over her face.   
"matter of fact, she really likes it when i tell her to be quiet because then she just gets louder and i get to spank her and call her a naughty-"

"i'll break up with you right now, jenna, i swear to god."

jenna's smile drops off her face, and she's up in a second, picking up hayley easily and cradling her in her arms. " _i love youuuu!_ " she sings and presses her forehead to hayley's. "hayley nicole williams. i love you. say it back." 

hayley slowly removes her hands from her face, wrapping her arms around jenna's neck. "i love you too, asshole." jenna grins and places a kiss to her now-short, yellow hair. 

-

"hayley. why do you have so much healthy stuff in here." tyler says accusingly from his spot at the fridge. she's just walked out of the bathroom, hair wet with jenna in tow, who looks about the same. realization dawns on him. "oh my god, you guys showered together."

"they're in love, ty, what do you expect?" josh says from the couch, wrapped up in whatever show he's watching.

hayley smirks and leans against the door frame. "you guys wanna know what we did?"

"not really."

"not at all."

"we washed each other's hair and kissed and hugged and said i love you a lot and we're in love and we did absolutely nothing dirty at all."

tyler nods slowly, smiling. "you guys are too cute."

jenna messes up his hair. "we know."

-

"so which one is he gonna pick?" 

"julie. duh." 

"no way, man. sofia is so his type."

"um, no. did you see him and julie horseback riding? _total_ connection."

"um, _no_ , have you seen him and sofia making out? there was a total _spark_ there, ty."

"hey, um, i hate to interrupt you two lovebirds," hayley gestures to josh and tyler, who are cuddling on the couch, "but he picks sofia."

"ha! horseback riding doesn't mean shit, ty."

"they're gonna break up within two weeks. i call it." 

hayley opens her phone, ignoring the bickering, and types out something in her notes and passes it to jen.  
_"something is gonna happen between them 2night"_

jenna smiles and types, fake nails clicking on the screen.

_"who knew the bachelor was totally made for making cute boyfriends have arguments . side note something should happen between us too if u kno wht i mean ;^)"_

_"if you could stop being horny for two seconds"_

_"we missed our opportunity in the shower"_

_"they would've heard us smh"_

_"we're gonna fuck 2nite if it kills me"_

_"it might"_

"are you two doing that thing where you have a conversation through notes because you don't want us to know about whatever you're talking about?"

"no." 

while her eyes are focused on josh, tyler snatches the phone and quickly scans his eyes across the conversation, thanks every god there is for his college level reading skills, and deletes the top two sentences before passing it to josh.

the blue haired boy wrinkles his nose. "gross."

"shut up." they say in unison. tyler snorts. "they totally got you, dude."

-

jenna and hayley were right. something does happen between josh and tyler.

it starts like this: "hayley, why are there so many dildos in this drawer. how many holes do you have." and jenna snorting before saying theyre hers and hayley yelling at josh to get out of there now. in a sudden rush of courage, tyler picks one up, holds it to his crotch before shaking his head. "i'm bigger." he says to josh with a wink.

it continues like this: hayley and jenna kick josh and tyler off the couch (they're getting bored anyways) and hayley straddles jenna and jenna looks at her before politely asking them to leave the room. or kicking them the fuck out onto the street. "depends on how you look at it.", jenna says later. anyways, tyler and josh stand outside awkwardly before deciding to walk to taco bell. they hold hands the whole way there.

it continues like this: hayley's tongue in jenna's mouth and her hand down her pants and jenna's phone buzzing. "tyler wants to know if we want anything from taco bell." another buzz. "josh looks really cute right now." another buzz. "i kinda hinted to him that my dick was huge before we left and he blushed really hard and licked his lips and i dont know what that meant. i'm telling him, in all caps, to kiss him." hayley nods in agreement before they resume their previous activities.

it continues like this: "i didn't know you drank." tyler says in the liquor store. "i don't. hayley does, though, and so does jenna, and i might because it's fun to be drunk around hayley." tyler nods quietly and smirks when josh hands the cashier a fake id. 

it continues like this: "hey, joshie." "yeah?" "you know how hayley and jenna are, like, dating?" "um, yeah." "and you know how they're always making out in public and holding hands and kissing and snuggling even if there's something or someone between them?" "yeah. it's annoying sometimes, but it's cute and they love each other so it's okay." "yeah, um, i w-was thinking that like, uh," tyler stops in the middle of the street, and taco bell bags that were being swung with hands that weren't being held slow to a stop. everything stops. "maybe we could have something like that?"

it continues like this: hayley ordering a pizza and trying not to moan because jenna is all over her and when the phone is hung up hayley stands against jenna, who's back is against the kitchen counter. "y'know, your eyes are my favorite color." "yeah?" "yeah. l-like, it used to be, um, orange. because no one likes orange." "is that why you always had your hair dyed-" "yeah. but lemme finish my thought because this is really cute and you're gonna love it. but, like, i saw your eyes and i was just astounded, because, like, wow, they're really, really blue. and i decided that i had to make you mine and your eyes are my favorite color," she brings their intertwined hands to rest between their collarbones (which is possible because they're standing impossibly close). "Jenna Blue." "awww, baby!" and their lips connect and they can feel each other smiling. they're about to break apart when tyler and josh stumble in. "we have booze and we're dating!" josh yells triumphantly, swinging up their intertwined hands.  
  


it ends like this: they're all drunk and josh is kinda sober because he wants tyler to feel safe and jenna is laughing about something and she snorts and hayley thinks it's super cute and kisses her. tyler takes another shot of the cheap whiskey before blinking hard and wow his face got really close to josh's when did that happen and then they're kissing and josh wishes he was paying more attention when tyler leaned in and oh he said that out loud and jenna just smiles and shows them the snap that she took of that moment. all of their phones buzz at the same time, and it's the group message that they have. jenna just sent the video with the caption "ewwww!" to them and tyler smiles and something inside josh glows. 

it ends like this: they are all happy and glowing and in love and they have no idea what's going to happen next, but they can't wait.

 

**Author's Note:**

> idk i was really motivated when i started to write this and now im just eh ill come back to it tomorrow when i feel motivated again


End file.
